A Love from Me to You
by kiuno
Summary: Adventure is back! SPR's files will be filing up again, The horror, the fun in solving cases is here again. The Sweet and Bitterness of love comes back! So, will you accept my love?
1. Chapter 1

===- 3:00 pm at SPR building-=======

Argg, these files, I'm tired just looking at it. These case are 2 to 3 years older, why did Naru want to sort it out anyway? and look! 7 inches thick! arg,, until tomorrow this will be my work,,, ughhh...

*grumble of stomach*

... I'm hungry and there's is no more supply food at the kitchen and it's snowing outside and so hastle to go outside...

*grumble of stomach again*

Ok, I Can't Take it!

*tock-tock-to-tock tock*

... No answer huh? I open the door and guest what, he's looking at me glaring!

"Did I tell you to come in?"

"No"

"Exactly, now out!"

"Wait, um.. I'm wondering, if you want me to buy tea and other office supplies since there is no more and a couple of cookies?" I said mumbling in the cookie part. He stared at me for a minute and..,

"Here" he extend his arm to me holding the money for grocery. Yay! I happily took the money and the list from his. wow he already prepared for this, and yay! a break from those files and free cookies.

"oh and Mai, you have to pay for the cookies, give the receipt to me after you buy the "supplies"

"What? No fair! why do I have to pay?"

"Apparently, you are the only one who'se eating that here"

"Then, cookies for customer perhaps?"

"I don't have time for this Mai, Out!"

I glare at him but he's not looking, and stormed out from his lair, but not slaming the door closed, he will kill me if I do that, after all he can use his PK-power since Lin is out. Hmmm... I stare at Lin's door and said to myself, maybe Lin is taking a vacation from always be with Naru. he's been gone for 2 days. heheheheh..

"Ne Naru, Itekimasu!" although he will not respond "take care" hmp.

let see the Mini Mart is 10 block away from the office, it will take 15 mins to be there so all in all, 30 mins, yay! within break time! I 'll just walk from here, then the fare, I will use it to buy some snack, heheheh. hmm.

its been a month since Naru and Lin came back here in Japan, and since our last case, I never dreamt of Gene again. Naru said, he's tired and going to sleep. I hope that Gene's soul is in Heaven now, although a part of we whishes that he still guide me whenever I am dreaming with our cases. Speaking of which, I hope that we have a new cases when I stepped on SPR's door after my shopping. I'm so bored to death! but it is a good thing that i can catch up with my studies. hah! to tell you the truth, I did passed all the my subjects this mid term. 50 is the passing grade, and my lowest score is 55 which is math. hahah! take that! My highest score is 82, and surprisingly it's English! hahaha, Take that Naru. Madoka and Lin did teach me though. I'm so grateful to madoka and also the new Lin why, he became gentle and cooperative? yeah. ahahhaha.

*Sound of bell ringing*

"Welcome to Kagami Mart"

hmmm.. let's see, earl gray tea, jasmine tea, camomile? Naru don't like it, ahh lemon tea. there, and then go to the office supply section. hmmm, lucky they have promo today! "buy 2 get 1 free" hahah! maybe I could take 1 from these supplies. Hehehe,

That would be 1000 yen. (please see author's note). "

Um, I would like to request an OR for this items. "

"No Problem, what company?"

"ah, SPR" " Here Ma'am"

"Thank you very much" I said while bowing to her. Hmm,,, I still have 100 yen, hehehe, hmm should I buy Naru? Nah, probably he will deduct it to my pay.

"Mister, can I have a 2 piece of shortcakes."

"100 yen please"

Ok, again 15 minutes walk to office, and boy these short cakes are so yummy.

=-Author's Note: When Mai's reminiscing her past (before Naru leaves Japan for gene's funeral) a Back-groud sound: Sen no yoru wo koite (instrumental)-=

"Naru I love you"

"Who is it you love, me or Gene"

At that time, I truly have a heartbreak, it is painful, yeah, it is, but Naru's pain is greater than mine at that time. So I was not in the place to be angry at him, after all it's my fault to fall from an insensitive, self-centered, arrogant and narcissist Naru. Still despite having know his true identity, for me Naru is Naru, nothing has change, he's still the Naru I'm in love with. Really whats wrong with me, I still love him, and because of that I only see him, you see during his absence here in Japan, there are 2 boys confess their love to me, but I turned them down. Argg such a waste, but I can't help it, only I can see is Naru. *sigh* looking at the beautiful blue sky, I ask to myself 'Naru, what do you think of me, do you even think of me as a friend, or just a human being that happens to bump you in your life. I'd be happy if you consider me as your friend, at least you're taking me as part of your life' ah I'm here. " I'm back!" I opened the door and there's a shock showing on my face. Who do you think I see?

Author's Note: Whew! My first chapter of my very first fanfic story in ghost hunts. I hope I still keeping their characters. It's hard to keep them in check, especially Naru. He's not the type to be OOC. Well folks I hope you enjoyed and see that it was interesting. 2nd chapter will be posted soon.

You're Review is greatly appreciated. Thank you ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: The House at the Mouontain

Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt.

Chapter 2: The House at the Mountain

=====-Friday 3:40 pm-========

"I'm back!" I opened the door and there's a shock showing on my face.

"Welcome back Mai"

Is, is that Masako?

"Masako? Wow you- you look different" Really look different, imagine the masako that look a Japanese doll, became the what could be the word? Aha! She turns into a grrr.. I hate to admit but a beautiful modern doll. I'm shivering from the thought. Her perfectly straight hair became wavy,(by the way all the months they are together, I think Masako's hair became longer, although in my thoughts Mai's hair stay as it is because she likes that style so she had her hair cut, I don't know but for me it is. =-end of author's note=-) and the make-up, wow it fits perfectly to her, and the dress! Woohhh *shiver shiver* looks awfully beautiful to her, and is short, above the knee, I can't think Masako will wear that one, until now.

"Why thank you Mai, and I know that I'm so beautiful so please stop staring, it scared me." And then she giggled, She giggled like a young lady in love! What the! She really pisses me off.

"Well anyone will have a shock reaction like me, in to your , um, transformation."

"O please Mai, just admit that my beauty is beyond yours, oh wait, can't even compare to mine" and then she smirk.

I fuming with anger, my face is red with anger, why you! I'm pretty enough and just apply some cosmetics and the dress and the style of my hair, I bet that I'm more beautiful than you.

"Anyway, Masako, why you are here?"

"Visiting Naru, of course"

"yeah, yeah, did he know you're here?"

"Yes Mai, he said just wait for a while"

"ok, so, do you want tea?"

Yes please, and I like Jasmine, it calms my nerve."

"Will do" That Masako! Sometimes I want to throw an acid at your face. Grrrr…

*sigh* I guess I can't eat you right now, my beloved shortcake, and heck if Naru saw you.."

" I saw what?"

*Gasp* "N-Naru hehehe nothing" and I hide the pack of my shortcake behind me." just masko is there and here's your tea" I hope he did'nt see my cake! He'll know for sure that it was his money I used to buy these.

He stared at me for a second before he go toward Masako.

"Naru, good to see you"

"Good to see you too Hara-san, you look beautiful today"

Wait what! I nearly dropped the tray, but you must conceal your anger Mai, if she she's you reacting that way, she will flash me a winning smile. Hooohhh *shiver shiver* creepy. I sat beside naru and there I saw her blush. She blush! She's making an ugly face! That masako. I watched her tucking her hair behind her ear, and grinning like a girl in love, and our eyes met after I put the tray at the table, and guess what, she smirk! Ok that sight is scary… woooh *shiver shiver*

"Why thank you, Naru. And How many times do I have to tell you to call me by my first name?"

"That would be an honor to me but, Calling you by your first name seems disrespect from me."

"Oh, I see, but I still prefer you to call me Masako" hah! In your dreams Masako!

"Hara-san, please state your business" There he goes, his business attitude. And I look at him only to catch him staring at me. He's staring at me? I looked at him with a questioning look.

*sigh* "Mai, I need you to take the notes" of course, arggg! Why didn't I think that? I saw Naru placed his laptop at the table. He's been carrying that? I didn't notice. And Since Lin is away, he's taking Lin's typing job.

"I have a case for you" We already know, that's why you're here right?

"It was a request of our family friend the Shizuki's, and since they are away from business trip, I volunteer to provide you the details from the house. They claimed that their new house is haunted"

"Please elaborate the details Ms Hara."

"Yes, Mrs Shizuki said that sometimes at night, she heard a boy crying in the hallway. They only have 2 daughters, Maria and Rika. There is no little boy resides in the house. I asked what if one of the maids or someone brought their little brother or son, but, Mrs. Shizuki confront and interviewed all the people living in the house. They said they don't. and FYI, the house was built on a mountain. And a 45 min drive away from the town." Masako drank her tea, for a pause. " The maids who are cleaning the house saw a painting moves"

"A painting moves in a different places? I asked.

"No, The picture of paintings are moving" I gasp. " At night, they will hear that something is dragged."

"Is that all Ms Hara, I don't think that's a paranormal" Said Naru.

"No, There is more and these scared me. On the 2 floor at Riku and Maria's room, Riku said that she saw a flowing blood at her closet. She called her sister Maria. Maria saw this too and called their parents to check the closet. Mr and Mrs. Suzuki doesn't see anything. Sometimes Mr. Hazuki, the gardener saw bloody footprints at the back of the house." I'm shivering from the thought ! ' and worst of all, Riku saw a corpse of a boy with blood flowing in his eyes and wearing a horrible face." I gasp, that's creepy.

After a moment of thinking, Naru said " We will take the case. Ms. Hara please tell The Shizuki's we will be there Monday 10 am."

"Thank you Naru. Well then I will take my leave. Bye"

Naru nod his head for acknowledgement, why can't he dpo that to me?

"Bye Masako, take care".

"Mai, Call the others and fill them with the case"

"Yes Naru"

"By the way Mai, the receipt"

"Right! Here" I gave him the receipt. Please don't make me pay for my shortcakes…

Naru gave me a stare, and…." Give me one of your shortcake and make me earl gray tea".

"Okay…. What?" and the sound of the door closing can be heard.

"he did saw my cakes, lucky, I'll take that as a treat, but do Naru like to eat sweet? Well He ask for it so, I think the answer is yes." I headed toward the kitchen to prepare our afternoon snack.

TBC

Authors Note: Naru, you are a sweet person aren't you? Well Dudes, how do you like the case? Is it scary enough? And thank for the reviews. I hope to receive more reviews from you guys. I've been researching ghost stories for the cases SPR will take. I hope you will enjoy my stories. And what do you think of the transformation I gave for Masako?


	3. Chapter 3:the Boy in the painting

Disclaimer: I own ghost hunt,,,,,,,,,,, In my dreams ^_^

Chapter 3: The Boy in the Painting

=-==================Monday; 10: 30 am-=============================

" Ms. Hara, welcome to Shizuki Manor"

"Thank you, Mr. Herington, I apologize for not coming in what time should we be. Apparently, someone doesn't care for the time."

"It's ok, Ms. Hara. Shizuki-sama is waiting at her office. Leave the preparation of the equipment to us, as Shizuki-sama instructed. And Before I tour you in the Manor, Shizuki-sama wants to see you first."

"Thank you, Mr. Herington"

"Masako! You didn't have to say that! I do know the meeting time. It's just, just…"

"We know Mai, now move! You're blocking the way" grrr…. His highness Naru said.

It's not my fault for being late! It's the alarm clock! The alarm clock! I did set the time to wake up early but.. arggggg! It's broken! How would I know that! Geeezzzzz that Masako!, anyhow, This House, no should I say MANSION! Masako did'nt mention it's a mansion! She always said house! Damn rich bastards, for them Mansion is only a house! I bet Naru this is an ordinary house, he's the awesome and infamous Oliver Davis after all. Hmm, Wow! I noticed the paintings around the hallway. It's beautiful, these paintings seem so real!

"It is Ms. Taniyama. Shizuki-sama has a hobby to collect paintings."

Oopss I did say out loud my thoughts.

I tugged Naru in his sleeve and whispered to him " hey Naru, do you have these kind of painting in your house in England?"

"…."

Yeah right ignore me.

"We had, my Mother seems fond of paintings too." ( AN: hmmm,,,, I'm just assuming so forgive me if it is not)

"Are they beautiful too?" I asked. Naru looked at me for a second and he flashes his true smile to me and then ignored me for the rest of the walk.

*sigh* Naru, how can I stop loving you if you still show me your true self even only a second? By the way I did say myself to stop loving you cause, you Know I can't see any more progress between an employee and employer. Ne Naru, do you even recognize me as your friend?

"*knock knock knock*

"Shizuki-sama, SPR are here" Really a 5 min walk from the entrance to this office, this is not a Mansion, I consider this as a Castle!

"Please, come in" a voice in the room said. We entered the room and boy, what a big Office.

"Welcome, to my humble house, SPR" Humble! You call this humble?!

"It's a pleasure to work with you Shizuki-sama"

*giggle* "Masako-chan sure is right for saying that your very handsome and so young to be the CEO of your company"

"Thank you for the compliment Ma'am" heh? Why are so polite Naru?

"I'm sure Masako already told you the unusual activities here."

"It is, Shizuki san, but will I request for a blueprint of this house?"

"Of course, We will send it to your base, and I will have Mr. Herington to tour you in the house and also, My husband is away for he has a business trip in Hawaii. The rooms you requested are already prepare, just tell Herington if it is not suitable."

"Thank you for your hospitality Shizuki-san"

"No, I should be the one to say that, Thank you for accepting my case, by the way where are the others?"

"Due to their circumstances, they will come here tomorrow"

"Will you be ok to do works with the three of you?"

"Yes Mrs. Shizuki"

"Mr. Shibuya, Is this room enough for your use?" Enough? This room is like a house! With of course, too much monitors!

"This is enough, Thank you"

"I will be back 20 min later, so you can set your things in your room. You're rooms will be just beside this base room. The door for each room is connected to this base for your convenience. I will take my leave now." And with that Mr. Herington retreat.

"Wow, this room is amazing! there the sofa and a coffee table and look there's a kitchenette with tea sets?. Truly this room is convenient. How I wish every base will be like this. And look! Our rooms is connected here in base!, I mean! When I open this door, voila! The girls room and over there is the men's room, and oh, look it has it's own bathroom inside the room, really how convenient" ( AN: I really want to show you the design of the base room and their sleeping quarters. I'm sorry I can't show you the room by explaining it, I'm not good with that, so forgive me please.)

"Mai, you're too loud, and after you fix your things, make me tea."

"yeah, yeah"

"Ne Masako, Why are back in your old fashion way?"

"Old Fashion? Mai I think your fashion is old"

"my fashion is up to date FYI, no I mean why are you back in your kimono suit?"

"…"

"okay, just ignore me." Hmp!

"ahem, I believe this single bed is mine."

Argggg "oh, Please" and I dragged myself and my things to the master bed.

"Will you hurry Mai" and in return, I glared at her.

"Mai, where is Lin anyway? He's away for almost 1 week. Did he go back to England?"

"hmmm, No, Madoka took him on a date, I suppose? Well it's madoka we're talking about"

"yeah, that woman is unpredictable"

"There! Done." I exclaimed with proud.

"same here. We should get going." And for that the, We heard Mr. Herington asking if we are ready.

"This is the east wing, this is where Rika-sama and Maria-sama's room placed."

"Are they here?"

"Yes, Ma'am their still in school, they will be home at 4:00 in the afternoon"

"Uh- you can call me Mai." I'm not used addressing like that.

"This Manor was built 70 years ago, Since the incident about 60 years ago, no one buy or try to live in this house. Shizuki-sama bought this Manor 5 years later. Theirs is no paranormal activities happening that past years, until last 2 months. At first it was mild and can only be encounter for 3 to 5 events in a month, but lately it became noticeable, even I in this hallway, see that painting?" We stop and look at the painting with a happy family gathering in a picnic." At 3 in the afternoon when I was walking in this hallway toward Ms. Rika and Ms. Maria's Room, something tells me to look at the painting of "A Happy Family". I stared at it for 1 min until I notice the boy in painting moves a little, and face towards me.* Me and Masako gasp.

"w-what did the boy looks like?" I asked slightly trembling looking at the painting.

"A happy boy, although his face is not horrid or you may consider ghostly, by moving it's head is scary enough"

"True, but Mr. Herington did you not consider it as a hallucination?"

"I did, Mr. Shibuya, but one day a maid, Clarisse, did say that the painting is moving."

"I see."

"Ms. Hara, please" Naru asked Masako to feel.

"I feel a little in this painting, but its not something eerie, but I feel happiness in this painting"

I feel that too.

" What was the incident you mention earlier?" Naru asked

"Oh, this house was built by a family, the Morino. The old townspeople said that the Morino's found a gold bars, which they used to build this Manor. I don't know the whole story behind this mansion but one day the whole family was murdered, the investigation put on hold because they can't gather all the evidence so in the end they closed the case."

"That's horrible"

"It is Ms. Mai. People said that the motive is the gold bars." Just for the money, people are scary sometimes.

"Let's proceed to the girls room"

"Ne masako, in that room, the closet is?"

"Yes Mai. Do you feel anything in this hallway?" I whispered to her

"nothing"

"Here we are Rika and Maria's room."

We enter the room and Masako and Naru immediately went to the closet when Rika saw the flowing blood. I looked around the room to see any clues or rather something might tell paranormal events.

"Ms. Hara are you okay?" I heard Mr. Herington asked.

When I turned my head, I saw Naru supporting Masako. I felt a knot that tightens my chest. That girl!

"I feel dizzy for a moment"

"Did you feel anything?" Naru! You're face is a little closer to Masako! Hey! My head is spinning in anger until I heard, a faint voice. "please don't!" huh? Who said that?

"the closet is emitting a dark aura" A dark aura? I went to the closet to feel, but I don't feel anything. Why? My thoughts was disturbed by Naru.

"Mr. Herrington, please escort Ms. Hara to the base. And I would like to ask for your permission to enter all the rooms here in eat wing for temperature reading".

"But Naru, I'm okay" " No masako, Naru's right, you look pale."

"Very well Mr. Shibuya, here's the key" "thank you."

"Mai, here's the thermometer."

"Seriously Naru, the two of us, in all these rooms?"

"Correction Mai, only you"

"What!" I fumed with anger, "What is the temperature Mai?" Tell me you didn't joke, I mean, Its not in your personality right Naru?

"Mai, pay attention"

"huh, oh, 20 degree C. it's a bit colder than usual"

"it is Mai, after all we're on the mountain. Use your brain you idiot" Grrrr!

After a 30 min getting the temperature in the east wing, did I mention the room is 15, 7 at the second floor and 8 at the first? And BTW all the temperature is normal, from 19 to 22 degree C. Our base is in the west wing. I think we will check on that later. Ugh! I hate big house! How I wish the others are here.

"Quit dallying, stupid Mai." That Naru. One day you will praise my intelligence!

"That would be the day in your dreams Mai" I did say my thought loud enough to hear again.

"Why You!" I raised my hand to him and imitating chuckie, holding a knife! "I'm going to stab you, narcissist jerk!" and in reply he smirked at me and he stepped forward to me and he's being close! And then he bent down, in which my heart go crazy and whispered " Try If you can, my Idiot Mai" and then he leaves me standing like an idiot, with ten shades of red in my face, wait did he just call me, my? Then I realized, the word that make me forget the first word before that. "You're the idiot one Naru!"

"Quit being a kid, Hurry, we need to go back to the base".

TBC

Author's note: Sorry folks, if you find this chapter boring, but please, bear with me, I will state all the paranormal activities on the next chapter, during the interview. But please, please, please, understand, I'm gathering and researching ghost stories to help me improve this story to make it scary enough to make your heart beat faster. And feel free to criticize my arrangement for the Base and their sleeping rooms. I will give you privilege to redecorate the base. So please review People, I'm looking forward for it.

Thank you for being with me until now, hoping for your support in the future.


	4. Chapter 4: The Crying Boy

===-I don't own Ghost Hunt-===

Chapter 4: The Crying Boy

Monday -=========1:00 pm-==============

" Mr. Shibuya, here are the list of the people that experience unusual things here in the Manor"

"Thank you, Mr. Herington" Mr. Herington bow to us and take his leave.

"Mai, interview the people in the list, Ms. Hara, please accompany Mai."

"Very well. Mai let's go" and she stand-up from the couch (the base has a couch and a coffee table 7 ft away from the door of the base) and go toward the door, and she's acting as a team leader. Hmp!

"at least say "please" to me too. And you, what are going today? Aren't you suppose to do the interview, hmmm?" I interrogate Naru.

"Mai, what is your position in SPR"

"ahhh, an investigator?"

"Exactly. Now what are the jobs of an investigator?"

Grrrr… "say please Mr. CEO" I proudly ask him.

"do you want me to cut your pay?" I glared at him and slam the door in front of him. Ohh he's gonna kill me but, arg! Damn him! He just want to be laid back today! And why he always favored Masako? Always saying please to her, will it kill him if he say please to me?... Maybe? No, no, no, no, bad Mai! Bad Mai! That can't be, yeah, that would never be happening….. *sound of crying* huh? what was that?

"Mai, hurry up! Don't stand there like an idiot!" Masako called.

"Who's the idiot huh?" I asked her after I ran to her place.

"Seriously? You're asking me that?"ohhh, I'm going to kill her, but I'm not allowed to do that, can I?

We arrive at the Maids quarter, and ask if we can have the audience of Ms. Clarisse and Rina Tsushima. They experience the sound of crying in the hallway of west wing.

"Please tell us everything what you encounter that seems paranormal, Tsushima san" Masako started.

"After I was done checking and locking the rooms by the time 10:00 in the evening, while walking at the hallway to shut off the breaker of the lights, I heard somebody talking. And then the crying sound started. At first it was faint, but in a second, it got, louder and louder."

"Are you certain that you heard is not a cry sound made by the others?" I asked.

"No, I was the only one in the west wing"

"You're the only one? How can you be so sure that you're alone in that big part of the house, Ms. Clarisse?" Masako inquire.

"That night is the day before holiday, The Shizuki gave us the permission to take a break for the holiday since the family will be away too. All the staff prepared to go to their own home early. Me and my Sister, Rina and Mrs. Endo, our elder maid, volunteered to do the checking the whole house. I was assigned to check the west wing. I ask both of them if they went to that place, and they said no. I was afraid, meaning there is no one there except me, but the sound of people whispering can be heard." She paused. Clarisse face wore a scared one. I understand her. The sound of crying, I tell you, it sounds like in a deep pain, it's creepy" She hugged herself , remembering the incident.

"I heard that too, the crying sound." Rina Tsushima butt in.

"Did you hear people whispering too?" I asked

"No, just the crying sound." Rika said. " What kind of sound you heard? Like a woman or a man?" I added to my questions.

"It's sound like a woman"

"the cry I heard is a man" Clarisse said.

Whoa, different sound but same category, crying. " Is that all Tshushima-san?"

"Yes"

"Thank you for your time." We bow at them and we headed to the kitchen. " Ne masako, you said that Mrs. Shizuki said it was a crying boy, isn't it?"

"Yes Mai, that's why, it doesn't seems make any sense. They heard crying sound, but with different kind of voices." "Yeah, maybe we can find more if we ask the others". We headed to the kitchen and saw Mrs. Taiza the cook and Mr. Hideyoshi the gardener.

"Mrs. Taiza, what kind of activities did you encounter?" I asked.

"Nothing unusual, only the arrangements of the kitchen utensils will be placed in a different location when we get back here the day after the night when we got home. But, the unusual thing is, before I go home, I will send all the staff here in kitchen to go home first, and will double check if all the kitchen utensils and supplies are in place before I went home." " does it looks like someone is playing pranks on you Mrs. Taiza?" I asked. " No Missy, like I said, only I will be left to check this kitchen, and I only have the keys for this room. See that window, the lock is inside, so it is impossible to be a thief, and even if it is a thief, why only mess around in the kitchen?" " Yes, your right, Mrs. Taiza. Thanks for telling us your story" "Very well then, leave the kitchen." "Don't be too hard on them Hanano. Let's go kids, I will show you the place where I've seen a figure in the garden." That's Mr. Hideyoshi, the gardener. We used the back door of the house to go to the garden and he showed us where he saw the figure, it was in the gazebo. "Ne Mai, Mr. Hideyoshi is a man in few words huh?" " Yeah, and how rich is this family Masako, look their garden is big also, and this gazebo, amazing." "The Mr. Shizuki is one of the CEO of a semiconductor company, that's why" "hmmm, I see." " Let's go get going Mai, it's getting late. We have to look for Mrs. Endou, the last one in the list."

-=====Monday, 2:30 pm=====-

"hmmm, Paranormal you say? Let's see I only heard a dragging sound, at first when I am patrolling in the west wing, I heard something is dragged, at first I thought one of the maid are playing pranks on me, seriously it was 1:00 am! But I ignored that. After 30 min or much more that that, the dragging sound, now I heard it in the east wing. That's disturbing right?" Mrs. Endo stated her story to us. " Thank you, Mrs. Endo" We bowed to her and headed to the base.

When we are at the base, we saw a grouchy looking Naru. " Too slow!" why is he mad? " Mai, tea!"

Ahhh figures. Come to think of it, this is the first time Naru ask his tea for today. I went to the kitchenette located at the side of the base room to prepare his highness tea. Masako told everything to Naru of all the story we gathered. " I doesn't make sense. All of these don't have a connection to each other. " He scribbled all the details in his mighty black notebook. True, I can't connect crying to dragging or the kitchen utensils and the moving painting. Mr. Hideyoshi saw a figure, but, what could it be? Mybe we are dealing with many ghosts.

"Ms. Hara, during the interview, do you feel anything in this house?"

"No, and that's why I also wonder about the things here. The only thing that I felt is in the 2 girls room."

"I see. Mai, go to the girls room by 4:00 pm, and ask them what they saw, and tea."

"hai, hai ~" I said in a sing song voice.

-===== 4:15 pm=====-

"Rika-chan, Maria-chan, hello" I said smiling to them.

"Ah, you must be one of the ghost hunters, as Mama told us about."

"heheh, you may call us that, I'm Mai"

"Nice to meet you Mai-ne san. I'm Maria 9 yrs old, and this is Rika, 7. Rika is alittle bit shy with people. Ne Rika, say hi."

"Mai ne, hi" hmmmm, so cute ^^. Rika has a short bob style hair and Maria has a brown long wavy hair.

"Rika chan, Maria chan, I heads you said that you saw a blood flowing in that closet."

"We do, but Mama and Papa doesn't believe us. They said that we are just hallucinating."

"It was scary Mai-ne, and we asked Mama to put away that closet, but they don't want to." Rika nearly cried.

"hmmm, how about move to another room so that you will not see the closet. I will help you to convince Mrs. Shizuki."

"Really, Thanks Mai ne-san" Maria said. "before that, tell me, is there any noise or sounds you heard before?"

"No" both of them said in unison. " But I did see the bloody boy, and he was scary Mai-ne! he was. He has blood in his eyes, and his face seem a bit deformed and.. and… Waaaa! I'm sacred!" "Shhh, don't worry Rika, Maria and I is here to protect you. So calm down and don't cry. Your big girl now, see?" I said cooing and soothing Rika's back.

"Yeah, Rika. Mai-ne san is here. And I'm here, I will never leave your side."

"Yeah, love you Maria" "love you too Rika" and they hug, awwww I'm going to die... to their cuteness!

"Ne Rika, where did you saw the boy?" "Beside my bed, he's standing and staring at me, Mai-ne, as if he wake me to see him, it was really scary." She hugs her sister. Poor kid to see that thing. "Well then, let's go to your Mama's office to beg hmmm." "Yeah!" they said in unison.

Rika and Maria moves to their mother's room in the west wing.

I told Naru everything with the 2 girls matters. " Ne Naru, maybe the ghost of the boy is haunting this place. Do you think that this ghost are attracting the others?" I suggest to him.

" We don't know that , but we can rely on your speculation." Did he really say that? He acknowledges my theory. Happy, hehehhee.

*knock, knock, knock*

"SPR team, dinner's ready"

-=====10:00 pm=====-

I was walking in the hallway in the second floor in the east wing. Why am I here? I saw the 'Happy Family' painting. It seems that this painting are calling me and telling me to look at it. *sob, sob, sob* hmmm crying? And the sound became eerie. I remembered, but the crying sound, it supposed to be in the west wing right? The sound became louder, like, it was crying in front of me. I looked at the painting and to my surprised, all the family members is moving! They look happy, but why do I feel so nervous? My eyes seems locked at the picture of the boy facing his back to mine. I remembered what Mr. Herington said, to My horror, the boy's head is moving, toward at me. Slowly, and when his face in a side view, he suddenly face me with blood flowing in his eyes, a dislocated jaw with blood also different from what Mr. Herington saw. I heard the painting scream in agony, enough to tear my ears.

"AHHH!" *panting, panting* oh,, it's a dream, a dream. I was covered in sweat. When I looked at the bed beside me, Masako is not there. And to my horror, I saw the time in the clock, 9:30 am…..*tick, tock, tick, toock* " I overslept! Naru will be mad!" I got up from the bed and prepare for the day.

"Bou-san and the others should be here today." And " Why don't you wake me Masako!"

TBC

Authors Note: I didn't put more interaction between Mai and Naru. I focused in this chapter to explain on what are the paranormal stories of the people who experience the horror. Please tell me if this chapter is ok. I will look forward to your reviews. And lastly, I apologized for the late update, This is the only time that my work load became free, and I don't know if I can update fast because of that. Please bear with it for the moment. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5 the Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost hunt

Chapter 5: The attack

Tuesday, 9:00 am

"Bou-san! John! and Lin-san too!" I called at them with hand waving once I saw them outside the house.

"Mai-chan, good to see you again" John the priest said and Lin just nod to greet me.

"Jou-chan, how are you?" Bou-san greeted me while ruffling my hair. Bou-san is a part time monk, his real profession is a bassist in a band.

"I'm barely alive with Naru and Masako you know."

"Having a hard time aren't we?"

"yeah" and then I noticed someone is missing. "Where's Ayako?" I asked

"hmp" What's the hmp Bou-san?

"Unfortunately, Matsuazaki-san is not available for this case. She said she had a quite troublesome patient."

"She said she needed to look after that bratty patient." Bou-san added.

"ehhhhh, now I know the reason of your pouting. Hehehehhe" I saw Bou-san's eye twitch.

"He misses her right Mai-chan?" Surprisingly John take the initiative to joke with Bou-san. Hahahah, good one John

"yeah, it must be, ne Bou-san"

"Who's missing who? C'mon you two, Naru will scold us if we dilly dallying here."

"changing the subject aren't we?" John said, and we exchanged laugh and giggle.

"I do not!" Bou –san replied as he walked away from us.

"By the way John, where's Yasuhara?"

"He said he needed to finish their group project before their summer vacation starts."

Oh right, Yasuhara is a college student now, so our summer vacation is ahead of them, isn't it right?

* * *

"Masako, why did Mrs. Shizuki called you and Naru?"

"Mrs. Shizuki said that she and the kids will go to Hawaii. "

"I see"

"Mai, go with Brown-san to set up the camera and take the temperature in the west wing. And put some Mike where the sound will be heard"

"Yes! Boss!" I salute at him. John and I gather all the needed camera with the help of the attendants to bring them all to the west wing.

Bou-san and Lin-san are assigned to the east wing, while Masako um, playing like a ojou-sama! Hmpp…

Until now, Naru why? Why oh why won't you order Masako to do something? Always saying please to her? "ai, Mai-chan" John interrupted my thoughts. "Hmmm?" "Why the long face?"

"oh, it's nothing John, just" "just?" "A little bit jelly, I supposed" "Jealous, from what?"

"Masako." I pouted. "And why is that?" We enter the first room to set up the camera. "Why don't Naru order Masako to do something like, check the temperature, or to set-up these cameras? And if he did, he always says please and worst of all, he treated her like, you know an ojou-sama."

"I think Shibuya-san knows that Masako are not capable to do physical things like this." He set the camera toward the corner of the room and called to Naru. " Shibuya-san is this position ok?" "It's good, now move to the other room and Mai, don't forget to list down the temperature." He said over the phone. I just glared at him through the camera. " See what I mean John?" I whispered to him so that he will not heard us over the microphone. After I list down the temperature, which is normal we proceed to the other room. " See John he didn't say, " Mai, please don't forget to list down the temperature" " I said copying Naru's voice. " John, do you think, I am nobody to Naru?" I ask john with a hint of sadness in my voice. John pauses for a minute, see even John thinks that too. "It's not like that Mai-chan. I know Shibuya-san doesn't think that way." "Even you, you are not certain for that." I said while recording the temperature of the room with bang covering my eyes to hide my sadness.

We finished the set-up of the cameras much to Naru's approval. The temperature of all the rooms we're really normal. Masako can't feel any spirit. Maybe there's no ghost here.

"Ne Mai-chan, where did the crying sound can be heard?" "Hmmm, Just the hall way." I said

"Ne john, did you feel anything?" "There's none. Let's go back to the base." Said he.

* * *

When we arrive at the base, Bou-san and Lin-san are back. "You're fast bou-san"

"Because you're a slowpoke Mai. Make me tea" The Prince of Narcissist said. I didn't retort to his insult, but instead go to the kitchenette and prepare his tea. "Where's Hara-san?" I heard John ask.

"She went to the airport to see 's departure. She will be coming back at noon." Lin said.

"How's the west wing? "Naru asked us. " The temperature is pretty normal and there's no activity going on." John explained to Naru. I don't know but, I don't have a feeling to deal with Naru today. I just sat there on the couch. I still feel jealous of Masako. Bou-san sit beside me and ask "what's wrong Jou-chan?" "Nothing Bou-san, just a little bit tired" I Lied to him, I don't want him to know the fact why am I like this, ohhhh, I can imagine his Cheshire grin. John shot me a knowingly look.

"Takigawa-san, go to the town and search for the history of the house. Brown-san please go with him"

"Yes Shibuya-san" and they left. *tick*tock*tick*tock* *takatakatak* this driving me crazy. I want to go to the garden. "Where are you going?" Naru asked when he saw me standing up and go toward the door. "Nowhere" I mumbled "Mai!" "Okay, I'm going to the garden! Happy now?" I said irritably and closed the door. I really don't know what's happening to me. I'm upset, really upset. I can feel my tears are threatening to fall down, I must hurry to the garden so no one can see my pathetic self and Mai take note there's a camera at the gazebo so that's a no no place to go. I let my tears gracefully falling on my face. Why am I so damn jealous of Masako? Is it because he respects her more than me? Is it because he was gentle to her than me? Or is it because I know that there is no hope of my love for him? He knows that I love him right? I confess to him back then right? It hurts. Why does it hurt this much? My emo-moment was interrupted by a sound of footsteps. I wipe my tears and turn my head to the source of sound. There's no one there. *step*step*step* I heard it again, and I think the sound are coming close to me. Okay, I'm scared, I stepped backward and my back landed on a tree. *creak*creak*creak* I Heard a creaking sound above my head. I looked up, and to my horror, I saw a girl hanging on the tree and what scared me the most is, her head hung low, suddenly she open her eyes wide and it's staring at me and then I saw her speak to me saying "You're next" with an eerie voice. My scream can be heard in the whole house and I can only remember the darkness that envelopes me.

* * *

Tuesday 1:30 pm

Bou-san and John came to the Towns Municipal office to see the data of the house.

"Here, Luckily this was still here, unfortunately you cannot barrow this outside the hall. There's a Photocopy Machine over there, you can use that."

"Thank you Sir" John said

"Hmmmm, Let's see the Morino's Mansion was built, 1934."

"Naru said that the Morino was murdered 10 years before the house was built." John said

"Yeah, and I think the whole family is hunting the house. But why only now?" Bou-san is at lost. Masako explain to them that she can't feel any spirit at the house.

"oi, john, do you think it's only natural occurrences?" "We don't know that for sure Bou-san. Hmmm, ah here bou-san take a look at this." John give the history file of the House. "Hmmm, so this is the Morino's, they have 2 kids, The older one is a boy and the younger is a girl." "The motive of the murder was said to be the gold they found." Bou-san Stated "john, read this, the Mother was found dead at the west wing, stabbed in her heart while the Father is in the east wing, same source of death to his wife. " Bou-san narrated

"The little Girl was found in the garden, hanging on a tree. And the Boy, was found in the closet. Horrible, may their souls rest in peace." John said.

"How come theirs is no other around the day when the murder occurs?" John asked

"Hmmmm, Don't know there's no article saying about that stuff. Heck this is a murder case but the they only have little details about it."

"Let's copy this and show it to naru, the pictures and the important details."

"Yeah"

* * *

Tuesday – 6:00 pm

(dreams = italic font)

"_Nana! Wait for me!" a boy called to his little sister. _

"_You can't catch me Haru-nii!" said the little girl Nana. Haru caught Nana in the hallway. _

"_You naughty kid,*pant*pant* now, punishment!" Haru tickles his sister to death. "Hahahaha! Stop! Stop! Haru-nii, hahahahah I can't breathe!"_

"_Haru, Nana that's enough. Did you pack your things? We will be leaving soon" "Yes, Mom" the two kids said in unison. *knock*knock*knock* "who is it?" "Mom maybe one of the maids comes back because she left behind something" "you may be right Haru"_

_*knock*knock*knock* Their Mom open the door and she was greeted by 4 men clad in black._

"_Good evening Ma'am, we have business to your husband." _

"_uhmmm, who you might be?"_

"_We are his stock holders. We have to discuss something to him. Please let us in." _

"_Please have a sit, and I will call my husband" The men in black enter the house and waited at the lounge. "Haru, Nana, go to the garden and play, me and your father have business to attend"_

"_Ok, Mom, but we have to board in a ship 2 hours later." "I know Haru, please just wait a little, and take care of Nana" _

"_Yes Mom"_

"Naru! How's Mai?" I can hear Bou-san asked Naru since he woke me up from banging the door.

"Bou-san you're too loud." I said groggily. My head is spinning and recalling what happened.

"Sorry Jou-chan, are you ok? What happened?" oh, I can remember now.

"I was, on the garden and then suddenly I heard footsteps, but when I scan the garden, no one's there. The footsteps seems coming closer to me, I was scared, so I stepped backward and ended at the nearby tree. From there I heard a creaking sound, and when I look up I saw a girl with wide eyes and speak to me and said" I gulped remembering the dreaded face of the girl "I'm next" I whisper.

The room was covered in silent and then, Masako take this opportunity to enter the base.

"I can feel the spirit everywhere now. It seems it triggered when Mai saw the ghost at the Garden"

I see, so there's really a ghost.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Naru-bou here, the Mansion's history files" Bou-san show us the files for the Mansion. " here is the picture of the First owner of the house" John give the picture to Naru and I peeked. I gasp, " N-Naru, this is the girl I saw hanging in the tree."

"The little girl died hanging. And read this. This is where they found the body of the whole family with their source of death" Bou-san handed to us the file. Naru strike his famous position, sitting, hand on the chin, seems thinking and….. wait for it…. "Mai, tea" .. There! "Ok boss."

"Lin, review the footage in the garden, see if there is any unusual there." Naru ordered him.

"No one goes anywhere by themselves. Do I make myself clear?" Naru added.

"Why are you looking at me?" I said to him and in return he shot me a knowing look. "ok, ok, I get it"

* * *

Tuesday 9:30 pm

Me and Naru are watching the monitors. Seems no activity is going on. Lin is as usual typing in his laptop, maybe to record this case or something. I'm bored.

"Ne Naru, I dreamed about the Morino family" he didn't scold me for mentioning it only now? Strange but I took his silence to continue my dream story. I heard Lin's typing stopped, he must be listening to me too.

"although I think this is not necessary for the case. I saw the 2 kids playing in the garden and then their mother called them. They will be leaving somewhere because she asked the two if their things are packed. Then four men in black came, they said they have business to her husband. It stopped there"

Lin continue his typing and Naru, well still glued his eyes to the monitor. Is he even listening to me? *tick*tock*tick*tock* "Ne Naru, do you think the four men are the murderer?" I asked him.

"We don't know that. There's no evidence and suspect for their case." Naru answered.

*yawn* "why do these people kill just for money?" "….." "Is life doesn't matter to them when their got their hands for that thing?" ahhh no good, my eyelids get heavy and heavier until all I can see is darkness.

* * *

Wednesday 1:00 am

I woke up in the suddenly sound. I scan my surroundings and realize I'm on the bed. Strange, I knew I slept on the chair watching the monitor. Oh well

*shuffling shuffling* "hmmmmm, Masako? Where are you going?"

"Out" huh? Her voice sound angry, why? "But Naru said to not go alone." "I know, just want to check up on something"

"Let me come with you" I offer. "No. No need."

"But" the response came to me a soft closing door. I have to get up. Need to follow Masako.

"Mai-san, where were you going?" Lin-san said. "I- uh, did you see Masako passed by?

"No, but we can check the camera." "Where's Naru?" "Asleep" oh, I see. "Mai-san look." Lin pointed the Monitor where Masako can be seen. She's in the balcony of the east wing. She seems upset. Hmmm, "Lin-san look, it seems Masako's acting odd" We watch Masako turning her heads, and a little bit scared, what's going on? "Masako!" we saw something grab Masako's ankle and drag her to the hallway. "Ahhhhhhhh!" we hear her scream. "Mai-san wait!" Lin-san called to me. I ran as fast as I could to Masako. I ended at Rika and Maria's room. It's locked. "Mai!" I heard Naru running to me with Bou-san and Lin-san behind him. "Naru, Masako is inside the room, I can't open, it's locked!" I said to him panicking. "What is happening here?" Mr. Herington asked a little bit puzzled. "Sir, please give us the key to this room" Mr. Herington unlocked the door and I burst inside searching for Masako. "Masako?!"

We search the room but we can't find her. I remember the closet! I open the closet and found Masako there, unconscious. Lin steeped beside me and put Masako in bed, checking her pulse.

"She's unconscious". I sighed in relief.

TBC

Authors Note: Ok, chapter 5 is long isn't it? What do you think of this chapter? I'm hoping for your reviews. Please feel free to criticize me. It will be my reference to change and to make the story good. And oh, the month is March 24 (summer vacation here). I forgot to mention it. Thank you, and don't worry, I planned to complete this story. So please bear with me until the end.

Question for you:

What would you like, after I finish this case (hoping), is it better to continue my story with different cases?

Review please guys. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6 The boy at the Painting

Chapter 6: The boy at the painting

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt

Wednesday 2:00 am

"Are you ok Masako?" I asked her, as I tend the bruises she caught when the ghost drag her.

"I'm fine Mai, don't worry." She assured me.

"Lin, review the footage of the camera" Naru ordered Lin.

We watched Masako being drag by the ghost. We watched in horror when we saw hands in Masako's foot.

"Masako, by the reaction you wore before this incident, did you feel the ghost presence?" Bou-san asked Masako.

"Yes. I felt it's presence. "

"Do you see the ghost?"

"No" strange, Masako didn't see the ghost who grabs her. What are we dealing? A demon perhaps? No, no, no, it couldn't be.

"John, can you perform an exorcism at the girls room?"

"Yes, Shibuya-san"

We watched as John Perform an exorcism.

"Amen" Nothing happened.

"John, go back to the base" Naru said through the microphone. "Hara-san where is it now?"

"I can't feel the ghost anymore" "The exorcism worked? "I asked to no one.

" We can continue investigating after a good rest."

"yeah" We agreed to him.

Wednesday 8:00 am,

"Mai, Mai wake up you pig head!"

"w-what?" I asked Masako while rubbing my eyes.

"Hurry up and get dressed. I leave you now." And she closed the door.

"Okay" When I opened the door, I saw Naru already began his umm "ordering" thing.

"Bou-san, do a rundown check to the whole house, take Hara-san with you." They nod in unison and they left.

"Mai, tea." "Of course, your highness".

"Mai, did you dream anything?"

"Beside what I said to you last night, none."

"I see."

"Here's your tea Your Highness" I said handing him his tea.

He stared at me and reached for the tea. "Go take the video tape at the garden and replace it with new one, my faithful servant." and he glued his eyes to the monitor. Lin did that too. are they in some staring contest? 

* * *

"Did you feel anything Masako?" Bou-san asked.

"Strange, for the moment, I can feel it, but then none."

"Did you recognize the ghost if it is one of the Morino family?" This time John asked a question.

"I don't know, I can only feel it's presence but, I cannot see it."

"Hmmmm, based on the story that the people here, maybe it's the boy who haunting this place."

"Maybe yes, maybe no." said John.

"Bou-san! Masako! John!" I called to them.

"oh, jou-chan did Naru-bou asked you to join us?"

"No, he asked me to take the video tapes in the garden. So, any progress?"

"None, but Masako here says she feels it sometimes."

" I see. Oh, here, Naru wants to you to check temperatures of the rooms." I handed them the temperature meter.

"Okay. We are heading to west wing now. Boy, this house is really big."

"*sigh* tell me about it. Well then bye!" I waved goodbye to them, and headed to the kitchen where I can use it as a shortcut to the garden, the kitchen's Backdoor! Hahahahah!

"You're Late!" I can hear Taiza-san shouting.

'I'm sorry, just caught up in a traffic" When I opened the door I can see a boy a little bit older than me i supposed, he's wearing short and a sleeveless shirt, he has a spiky bangs and he was apologizing to Taiza-san.

"You're lucky that Shizuki-sama isn't here, Tarou!"

"Yes." The boy Tarou saw me and winked at me. Ahh, great, another troublesome guy.

"What are you doing here, ghost hunter?" Mrs. Taiza asked.

"I'm just using the backdoor to go to the garden, I have to get something."

"I see." And she began her busy busy things.

"Hey there, the Name's Tarou." He extended his hands to me. "Nice to meet you ummm"

"Just call me Tarou, I prefer that than my surname."

"Nice to meet you Tarou-san. I'm Taniyama Mai."

"So Mai" and he call me by my first name, so much for a stranger huh. "What's with the "ghost hunter"?" "It's my job" I said as a matter of fact. I move forward to the backdoor to get the tapes from the cameras and to replace a new one. I felt that Tarou followed me.

"So, what kind of ghost your hunting today?"

"Based on what documents or whatsoever we gather, I think it's the Morino." I said.

"The Morino huh. I know a lot about the incident."

" You do?"

"Yes, but I will tell you on one condition, Kiss me."

"Are you insane?" I asked, disbelieving.

"Probably yes, who wouldn't be when they saw a beautiful angel just like you?" *I groan argg, definitely a troublesome guy. I ignore him for the rest of the walk.

"C'mon don't ignore me Angel. Oh, is that what you use for ghost hunting? "He asked me eyeing the camera.

"Yes" I removed the older tape and replace a new one. From the camera to the tree, I headed to the gazebo to perform my job for that camera there.

"So Angel, want the information of this house?" Just ignore him Mai. " You Know, my father told me the story of this house. Father's grandpa used to work here."

"Really, what was the story?" I stopped mid track to the gazebo and face him.

He grinned " Not so fast angel. Remember the deal? Kiss on a cheek will do."

I smiled sweetly at him and said "I probably ask your father in the town instead."

He pouted at me. "Kill joy. Anyway, for you angel I'll make it free. Let's have a sit there first. " He pointed to the tree." It's nice to talk under the tree right?" he winked at me. I probably know what it meant. A kid's joke. Girl and boy, sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. *sigh* Well for the sake of information.

"Wait for me in a bit; I need to change the tapes on the Camera." "Take your entire time sweetheart." And my nickname for him has been upgraded to sweetheart. Annoying guy, hmp!

After my work I hesitantly go to the place where Tarou, patting the ground for me to sit there. Mai, for the sake of information, remember.

"So Tarou-kun, what is the story?" I started

"Why don't we talk about our likes and dislikes? Hmmm?"

"I don't have time for this." I turned my back from him and headed to the kitchen.

"Wait! Sorry it's a joke! A joke!" I faced him clearly reflecting an annoyed look on my face.

"Sorry, come sit with me." I did sit beside him, 1 meter away.

"Listen very carefully angel, I will not repeat my self since this is free." I grab my mini notebook and a pen to take some notes.

"Great Grandpa is the gardener of this house. He said that the Morino was poor back then. Mr Morino, was working at a big company, don't ask what it was, because I don't know ok? Some People said that he stole big amount of money enough to buy a mansion to be rich from that company. But great grandpa said he doubted that because Morono-san is an honest man. "

"Then, is it true that he found a gold on somewhere?"

"Gold, yes as the town folks said, but great grandpa know it is not. Father said that grandpa witnessed when Mr. Morino won a jackpot in a lottery. "

"Wooah! So that's how it is. Then why did The rumors said it was gold?"

"I don't know, maybe because they don't want them to know."

"It doesn't make any sense." I said

"Maybe because the money that being used is from the town people's money."

"It's his prize, and that it was why it is called a lottery."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Tarou, the murder case did you're great grandpa know that." Tarou looked at the right, left and even our backs, making sure that no one is listening. He leaned to me closer and whisper. "The company where Morino-san used to work that murders the Morino."

"What!"

"Shhh! Be quiet! " He hissed.

"How can that be?" I asked disbelieving.

"I know, but because of the rumors reached the ears of the higher-ups that he stole the company's money that's why. My father said that Grandpa said that there are four men asking direction for him for the Morino Mansion. After that the next Morning The Family's dead body was found, and based on that, grandpa came up to that conclusion."

"How can you're Grandpa tell that it was the men from the company?"

"Because he saw the crest of the company".

"Say, if your grandpa knows, why didn't he tell it to the police."

"I knew you'd asked that My angel." He smiled, a bitter smile.

"It's because, the CEO of that company is one of the most powerful politician not only in the town, but for the whole region of Hokkaido. "

"I see, that's explain the lack of evidence."

"Yeah, probably they erase it or they bribed the higher ups in the municipal. We don't know"

"Mai!" Uh-oh His highness is here. "What are you doing? I didn't pay you to chit chat and flirt"

"What! I don't flirt!"

"Who's this rude guy Angel?"

"This rude guy is her boss." Naru said. Naru, you actually replied to his umm. Antics! THAT'S SO Un-Naru like, usually you will just ignore it. I looked at Naru with questions.

"Ahh, my bad boss, Angel and I just chit chatting for a while. Will it kill you to borrow a minute from her? Hmm?" The nerve of this guy!

" Unlike you, our job is very important. Our time is important." Really Naru, your responding to his nonsense?!

"Mai, let's go."

"Wait! Rude boss, Me and angel are not done talking!" What Are you saying! You're talking to the King of Rudeness!

Naru suddenly stopped and turned to face him. Is it my imagination that the sky are getting darker and the wind surrounding us is becoming thick and harder to breathe? Wait, don't tell me, Naru!

"Okay! Okay! See you again Angel" I saw Tarou scratch the back of his head and muttering something. The atmosphere seems back to original state. There's no way Naru would use his power, it's my imagination. Yup! My imagination. We stroll back to the base.

* * *

Wednesday 2:00 pm

Is it me or the atmosphere at the base seems heavy?

"psst! Mai, what did you do?" Bou-san whispered to me.

"I didn't do anything!" I whispered back at him.

"Mai!" I was startled by his call.

"Now everyone's here, care to tell us what was the information you have gathered?"

"I –uh," Naru stared at me like a prey, ready to kill me. I'm scared.

"Seriously Mai, what did you do?" Bou-san whispered

"Like I said, I didn't do anything!" I whispered back.

"Mai!"

"I –uh, it's about the Morino"….. I narrated to them all what Tarou's story said.

The room was filled with silence until " That was Horrible" said Masako. "Mai, didn't you tell me that you dream about those four people?" She asked.

"Yeah, and I think that was the men in black whom I saw."

"Mai tea." "Yes boss"

"But the question is who among the family is hunting the house?" Bou-san asked.

"I think of course, the whole family." John said.

"No, only one." We all looked at Masako with shocked

"How can you tell?" I asked her.

"Are you sure of this, Hara-san?"

"I'm positive." She told us with full of confidence.

"Then, which of the family is hunting this place?" Lin-san asked.

"That, I still don't know."

AHHH! We heard a scream from the 2nd floor of the east wing!

Immediately, Bou-san and John run to the second floor followed by Lin. I'm about to follow them as well but Naru stopped me. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked. "The second floor, of course."

"Hara-san and you will stay in the base. Do I make myself clear?" He glares at me. Uh-oh Naru is really pissed.

"Yes Naru."

"Review the camera and see what could be the cause." And then he close the door.

Masako and I review the footage of the camera while we listen to the conversation of Tsushima-san the one who screamed to the boys, even Mr. Herington is there. "I-I saw the painting moves! And they, they looked at me with horrible faces!" We heard Tsushima-san said. She looked awfully terrified. "Calm down Clarisse-san" Mr. Herington said as he tries to calm the girl.

"Mai, the video" Naru said over the microphone. We playback the video and, there it was, we watched the video horrified. "N-Naru- its true their faces look like they're in pain." I said

"Wait Mai, please rewind there a little, and play it slowly." Masako command me. I do as she says, and we carefully watched the video again. Clearly we saw the slow movement of the painting.

"Masako it's only that –"

"Shhh, watch" She shushed me. We watch the video intently and there, we saw it! There was a boy, reflected to the glass of the painting.

"Mai! Check if this boy is still reflected in the painting." I checked the Monitor where Naru and the others are there. "M-masako he's there, look!"

"Naru, There was a boy reflected in the glass of the painting." Masako tell Naru over the microphone.

Naru and the others looked at it. "There's none Masako. Is he still there?" Lin asked.

"He's gone." I said through the phone.

"Masako did that mean, that boy, Haru Morino is haunting the place?"

"That could possibly be." She agreed.

TBC

Authors Note: Sorry Guys for the late update. My work these past few days is you know, meeting the deadline. So how's this chapter. Did I portray a jealous Naru acceptable to you? Please review, I'm really looking forward for it. And please, I know my grammar is wrong, so forgive me and I will accept correction for it, please help me.

Thank you for reading! And please, please, please, Review.


End file.
